


Sir Prize

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [33]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: Murtagh tells a story.





	Sir Prize

                                                             

“Murtagh?” Bree asked. “Can you do stories?”

“Ye dinna want to watch a movie tonight, lass?” he asked incredulously. Princess movies were quite popular in the Fraser household and the chance to stay up and watch a movie was a coveted opportunity.

“We want _you_ , Murtagh!” Faith interjected quickly. “We can all sit together on the couch just like we would for a movie. You can tell us a story though. Something about a princess?” she pleaded, eyes wide and looking dangerously like Claire’s when she wanted something. Jamie couldn’t ever say no to his wife or daughter. Murtagh probably counldn’t either.

“Or horses!” Bree cried enthusiastically. She whinnied and began to gallop around the large area rug that covered the floor in the great room. Clearly one wee Fraser was nowhere near ready for bed.

“How about a story about Granny Ellen? It happened when yer da and Auntie Jenny were just wee bairns. Your Granda Brian and Granny Ellen lived in a tiny home, just as yer family did afore ye moved here to Lallybroch.”

“I can’t _wait_!” exclaimed Faith with her typical enthusiasm clapping her hands together.

“Aye, weel, let’s get ye both ready for bed then and I’ll tell ye all about it.” Murtagh hustled the lasses off to brush their teeth and put on pajamas for the night.

* * *

It was a day just like any other. Another trip to the grocery store that was just like any other. Yet another shopping cart full of food just like the food she always bought. That is was Ellen thought when her day began, but things took an unexpected turn for the better.

“Jenny, come back here and hold on to the shopping cart,” Ellen asserted to her toddler daughter who was wandering dangerously close to a precariously stacked display of canned food. As baby Jamie squalled inconsolably from the shopping cart she continued to grab the necessary food and put that into the cart as well. With Jenny clinging to the cart’s side, Jamie contained (but still crying), and all the groceries gathered Ellen pushed onward to the checkout line. In that moment, it happened; the event that would change everything.

A poster displayed vibrantly colored letters advertising a contest entry to win a brand new Pinto! Ellen filled in all the blank spaces on the form and slid it into the collection box with a sense of anticipation filling her. The likelihood that she would win was slim, but just the potential was enough to brighten her dull and ordinary day. While she was loading children and groceries into the car to go home she imagined doing the same task in a shiny new 1971 Ford Pinto and she smiled.

Time passed with no news on the contest. There was nothing anyone could do except wait and the thoughts and dreams were always there in the back of Ellen’s mind. On the day when she got the phone call, she had given up all hope. She’d waited for what seemed like ages and she never truly expected to hear back! A Pinto! She was the winner of a Pinto!

“Where would you want ‘im delivered, ma’am?” the voice on the phone intoned.

“Oh, to my house, most definitely.” Willie would be home from school any moment and both Jenny and Jamie were napping. Only moments ago the thought would have made her feel like a hostage but caught up in the moment, it just solidified her plan.

“Are you certain that’s a wise plan?” The skepticism in the caller’s voice could be heard clearly.

 _What a strange question_ thought Ellen fleetingly before responding, “Of course. Just let me give you my address.” She rattled off information for the delivery man to take down in order to find their house.

“We’ll be there in a bit, ma’am. Just make sure you have a spot ready for us to unload, if you don’t mind,” instructed the delivery man.

An hour later they arrived. With a horse trailer and no car. With a pinto pony…and no car.

By the time Brian arrived home from work Ellen was able to see the humor in the situation. She told him the whole story and he laughed until tears streamed down his face, then embraced his wife and promised to strive to help her feel less tied down and more valued. He loved her more than life and breath.

* * *

“And so,” Murtagh continued with his tale. “Your Granda Brian and Grannie Ellen stuck all the bairns in the car and drove out to the country to find a home for Sir Prize, the horse.”

“I would keepin’ all the horses.” Bree stated simply, emphatically, and grammatically questionably.

“We have room here, Bree,” Faith interjected. “Grannie didn’t have room for her horse. It would have been _sad_.” Her brow furrowed in concern as she dragged out the last word. “Like when Lord John has to stay in and he whines.”

“Aye, lass. Like when yer mam keeps yer dog in. That’s it.” Murtagh agreed.

“Him am not liking it,” Bree confirmed, seeming to come to the conclusion that keeping the horse may not have been a viable option after all.

“Grannie Ellen loved Sir Prize so much that she let him live in a very good home, right?” Longing eyes looked at Murtagh for reassurance that he was quick to offer.

“Lass, yer Grannie Ellen always made her choices out of love. _Always._ ”

“I _knew_ it!” Faith sighed happily and burrowed into his side to stay cozy. “Our family always loves.”


End file.
